


The One Where Jin Says No

by threewalls



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: 2005, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite>Kame spends a lot of time thinking about Ryu and Hayato, about their friendship, about how they would fuck.</cite>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Jin Says No

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "consent play" for kink_bingo 2011-12.

Kame spends a lot of time thinking about Ryu and Hayato, about their friendship, about how they would fuck. Ryu would let Hayato, Kame thinks, even though he hasn't had all the scripts yet. Ryu is how Kame wishes he could be, how he's tried to be, how the fans think he is. He's not sure if Ryu would like it, or if Ryu just likes Hayato, but it would be the same in the end. Kame can't imagine wanting to lie under Jin and let Jin treat him like a girl. 

Jin grabbed Kame's hand today, touched Kame's fingers to the side of his mouth, the unrealistic lipstick bruise they'll apply, again and again, for the next two days of filming. Jin's touch makes all the hairs on Kame's arms stick up, makes him dizzy and makes him break character. Jin's lips are soft. 

Jin talks about big breasts, but Kame's seen pictures of the girls Jin's had crushes on, the ones he's dated. Kame thinks that Jin doesn't care about big breasts at all. That's just Jin getting mad, because everyone thinks Jin is too pretty not to like sucking cock.

Jin doesn't like sucking cock. Jin would be horrified if Kame went down on his knees, if Kame grit his teeth and bent over, elbows planted in the ground. Jin smokes cigarettes when he tells Kame about the words he overhears on the train, and sometimes Kame has to hold the lighter because Jin's hands shake so much.

If anyone called Hayato those words, he would just punch them, and Ryu would be right there beside him, swinging fists, standing back to back. But Jin is not Hayato, and Kame is not Ryu. Ryu and Hayato are still children, still in school, still free; Kame and Jin have careers.

It's easier during filming, when Kame can let Ryu stretch out to fill his skin. Ryu is so passive he doesn't even watch Hayato. He's content in waiting the way Kame can't understand any more after he's gone home, after he's washed Ryu down small inside him, like a splinter, and Kame sits beside the bath pulling his T-shirt back on over damp skin because he needs to have both hands free.

Kame knows what he wants. This won't take long.

Kame wants to lie on top of Jin and lick along the arched line of Jin's neck, to find that places that make Jin gasp, make Jin clutch at Kame's shoulders and spread his lips wider, spread his legs wider, let Kame inside.

(It feels strange, just Kame's fingertip inside himself, until Kame finds the place that would make it good for Jin. Kame would make Jin like this. Kame would teach Jin to like this.)


But Jin wouldn't lie down like girls do. Kame can't imagine that, not even alone like this, kneeling on the bathroom mat.

Jin is taller, and heavier, but he wouldn't fight properly until he knew what they were fighting about, and by then it would be too late. When Kame puts a hand on his fly, Jin would struggle. Jin would call Kame all those names, eyes flashing, shoulders heaving.

(Kame ducks his chin down to his chest, tip of his tongue hooking under his T-shirt collar. He needs something to bite. Kame knows to pull off when the muscles of his thighs shake, when Jin clenches around his fingers.)


Jin won't like it, when Kame touches him. He won't like being hard because Kame is touching him, stroking the soft skin of Jin's cock and that secret place that makes Jin's hips jump and Jin's eyes hate him. Kame knows what betrayal looks like in Jin's eyes, even if he hasn't worn that expression since episode 3.

(The cotton of his T-shirt feels woolly against Kame's lips, but it muffles the sounds Jin makes, the broken fragments of sentences. _"Please, Kame-- Please, No-- Don't-- I don't-- please-- I need-- I don't want--_ )


Afterwards--

Kame can't think about afterwards. Can't imagine afterwards, refuses to imagine Jin afterwards. Jin wouldn't be like a girl, wanting to lie sweaty and beautiful in Kame's arms. It's all wrong, even if that's the only way Kame can picture him, that smile Jin throws him when they're limp on the floor of the practice room but they _nailed_ that routine. Memories have no place here.

Kame's legs wobble as they hold him up; the thrumming of his heart feels like insects racing in his veins. He pulls his T-shirt off over his head. His skin feels clammy, more than a washcloth can refresh but he doesn't dare get back in the bath. Kame doesn't break a sweat like this after being with the girls, the ones he's allowed to be careful with, the ones he doesn't have to hold down. 

His jaw aches from how tightly he held himself as he came. His watch says it took him five minutes; four is his record.

Afterwards, Kame scrubs his hands until his ring slips off his finger, slippery with soap. His eyes burn. Sweat stings, of course, can't film a fight without a few hits connecting. 

Jin was so fucking happy when they got cast together. Jin's supposed to be his friend. His best friend. His--

It's Ryu in the mirror when Kame looks up after spitting toothpaste into the sink. He doesn't look like he cares, but that's Ryu. Ryu knows how to keep his secrets from flickering on his face. It's easier to be Ryu, safer to be Ryu, even if Ryu would say yes. 

As long as Hayato never asks, that's still ok. Isn't it?


End file.
